Creater of the Sword
by wierdkat
Summary: Who made the sword and are they still around? How old would they be? What have they left behind? Will they help or hinder Orphen quest to save Azalie?


Disclaimers: I do not own Orphen or any other character that I am using expect Sheely, Clara, Shelia, Keith and any other original character.

Just a question, have you noticed that almost all the characters in Anime are white?

This is mostly likely going to have Orphen/Hartia, so if you don't like that, then don't read.

The Creators of the Sword of Baltanders

Prologue

There is a young woman with tears running down her oval face. Her green eyes are blood shot from all the crying she has done. Her red hair is falling out of her usual impeccable braid. She is sitting next to a young man, who is trying to console her, but he has no answer to her questions of why. Why they were killed by the sorcerers. Why she is now the last in her family of sword makers.

She is leaning onto his broad shoulder with his arms wrap around her skinning waist. The young man's brown hair shows the image of hands running though it in frustration and sorrow. His soulful brown eyes are glued to the woman sitting next to him on the sofa. The sofa is sitting in the middle of the room in a castle, the castle of Baltanders to be truthful, on the island which will be considered to be lost in the future. There is a fire going in the fireplace, but neither occupants are taking any comfort from its heat nor do they notice when it goes out.

"Why them?" she asks, her soft voice catching with her tears. She tries to rub her tears away, but they keep coming.

"I don't know," the deep voice of the young man, answers her. In his brown eyes, the glint of water can be seen. His very features are filled with sorrow.

The girl sniffles, and says, "I mean I made the Sword. Sheely made the bracelet and Clara made the magical gemstone. They were mages (heavenly beings) and suppose to live forever." She continues to rant, but as she gets more upset, the more she can't be understood. Sheely and Clara are or were her triple sisters. While they were at the same place and time, people had to consciously ask which sister they were, since they look or looked so alike. She has to remind herself they are gone and never coming back.

The young man pulls her into his lap and starts to rock her. "Shelia, they got a lucky shot," he says trying to comfort her, after her rant is dissolved into sobs. His brown hair falls as a curtain for his eyes, while he is hoping threw her grief she would believe this lie. The sorcerers never does anything without reason, they have to know about them. They never target a mage without knowing who they are targeting after losing so many sorcerers when they never knew what they were against.

She is going to answer, but suddenly the giant wooden door flings open. They both look to it from their seat and they see their master. He looks to be around 40 human years, but he is actually over 400 years. He has short black hair and eyes so black a person couldn't find his pupils even when dilated. He has broad shoulders and is very tall compared to his changes. His face is very harsh, like he knows people fear and likes it. He has always used fear to get what he wants.

"Shelia, I need to talk to you," his deep baritone fills the room. Shelia stiffens.

The young woman tries to wipe her face again, but the tear tracks are dries upon her face. She rises from her position on the man's lap. "Yes, master," she says with a waving voice. The master turns and walks away, expecting her to follow, which she does. A person could even tell with this walk that this is not a person to trifle with. She has been in his student for fifty years and she will always be following his orders.

Shelia follows her master through the castle of Baltanders barely being able to know where they are going in the maze. She tries to keep track of how many turns they go, but they go into an area of the castle she is unfamiliar with. There is no more pictures hanging onto the walls, or rugs on the floor, this is an unused portion of the castle. Strange her master knows her home, better then she does.

The master stops in front of a wooden door where there are runes, saying 'Sword Creator'. He looks at the runes and then at the woman standing next to him. His eyes gleam with a light that frightens Sheila.

"Master," Shelia asks without her voice cracking. "What is going on?" Her eyes are filled with suspicious and fear.

"It took three sisters, whom have been connected to each other since their birth, to create the ultimate weapon," he begins, ignoring her question. He still has that strange gleam in his eyes, and he wouldn't look at her. "They had to pore their souls into the 3 items, their dreams and feelings, their very essence." Shelia doesn't say anything, but wonders why he is telling her about her and her twin sisters (triples). "But when they made the ultimate weapon, they didn't realize that they placed so much of themselves into the items, the items die when the people die. One good thing about the triples being born at the same time, their magic is tied together."

"What has this to do with anything, Master?" Shelia asks in a shaken voice. She has an idea but she doesn't want it to be true.

Her master takes a deep sigh, but his eyes don't show any regret, but frustration. "Shelia your twin sisters are dead and their magic has been transferred to you with the continued life of the bracelets and the gem. The sorcerers are getting clever with who is a mage (heavenly beings) and they are killing whoever is powerful. We need to protect you."

"Are you concerned with the ultimate weapon?" She glances at the door, realizing the importance of the saying. Her voice rises as she asks, "Are you going to lock me into that room, for the rest of my life, for all of eternity? Master?"

"No, Shelia, just until we defeat the sorcerers. And you would be in a stasis, where you will not age from today. You will be released as soon as we defeat the enemy." The tone in his voice is strangely finally, like she doesn't have a choice in the matter. But she has a choice doesn't she?

"Alright," she says while nodding. Fully regretting it as she says it, but as her green eyes met her master's brown eyes, she knows she has no choice.

Her master smiles and opens the door. He motions her into the room. The room is stile. It has a light table, a bed, a desk without everything, and a bookshelf fill with books. _I doesn't want to be stuck into this room forever_, she thinks while walking into the room with her head held high. She thinks she would only be in this room for a few months, even a few years, but not for the time she does spend in there. She turns to ask her master a favor, but the door shuts. She runs to the door and pounds the door with her fists. She doesn't stop pounding upon the door, until her hands were bloody. "Wait!" she yells to her mentor. "Wait, I need to ask you something!"

She continues to try to reach her teacher, which she believes, is only on the outside of the door, but he has left as soon as the door had shut. He goes back to the room where the young man, whom has feeling for Shelia, is waiting. The young man's hair is even more disarray from his hands running through his hair in stress.

"Keith, Shelia decided to have the sword take her power, but there were compliances and she died." The master could see the hurt on his student's face, but is surprised he doesn't feel the guilt he should. "But we must not yet her sacrifice be in vain, go to City of Canals and await instructions."

Keith bows and leaves the room. Once he is in the hallway near to his room he lets the tears fall. His shoulder has turned inwards and his head is bowed, trying to have his tears from his brown eyes go unnoticed if anyone walks by.

The master looks after Keith and thinks he would make a good Killing Doll.

1000? Years past

Shelia wakes to footsteps going past her door. There are actually people walking these halls again is her first thought. But once it isn't repeated in a long time, she rolls towards the bookshelf thinking to read a book, one that she hasn't read a hundred thousand times already. I mean if they were going to put her into this jail forever, they could have given her more books to read. Before, she could reach for a book and before she could get tangled in her released hair, she feels magic, she hasn't felt in a long time, the power of the sword, but it isn't strong enough to be the complete sword. The power stops and she feels reside of something being changed by the sword.

She reaches out to the power to feel what is near the sword. She senses a girl and a boy standing a few rooms away from her. The girl is just radiating happiness of the power that the sword begins and the boy is afraid of the girl or what she will do. It isn't all she feels, but they are of sorcerer blood. She doesn't know whether she should call out to them or let them pass without them knowing about her. Her fear of the sorcerers and the want to get out of the room was battling against each other.

Shelia hears the footsteps again, coming towards and pass her room. She doesn't make a sound, fearing for her life, her fear won over. The two sorcerers leave.

A Few Days Later

Shelia gets startled awake at night with a blast of power from the sword again, but it holds much more power then a few days ago, like a something much bigger is being transformed. She could feel fear of someone close to the sword, and that someone is getting their heart broken.

It gets her wondering why would people use the sword this long after the last time it has been used. And it isn't even a mage(heavenly being) to use it, but the person has some mage blood in them. She turns to the bookcase and goes to the spell books. She starts to find a way out.

5 Years Later

Eureka! She finds a way out of her prison. But she needs some help from the outside. How could she find someone to help her? The person needs to be able to blast a ball of magic fire against the door and at the same time she needs to do it, also. There was another blast of power from the sword a week ago.

She feels two sorcerers, one from before, 3 non-magical folks and Deep Dragon club (or wolver) entering the castle with her sword. She waits patiently until the footsteps falling near the door of her prison. The doors start to shake and a very annoying voice, complaining that they won't open.

The sorcerer, whom has been here before, is starting to walk past her door. She runs to the door and screams out, "Wait!" Of course, with her not using her voice in so long, it just comes out as a loud croak, but it stops the magic user in his tracks. Help!" she screams again, but this time, although her voice is hoarse from misuse, it is clear.

"Someone is in there!" exclaims a male teenager's voice.

"Majic, stop stating the oblivious!" yells an irate male voice.

"Sorry, Master," says the first voice, but it is dejected instead of excited.

"Don't argue. Sorcerer, do you know how to throw a fire ball?" asks the mage (heavenly being).

"Yes," states the male voice mistrusting.

"I need you to hit the door with one," she says. "On the count of three." She yells as she moves away from the door. "ONE, TWO, THREE."

At the same time, Shelia yells, "Soul of Fire"(I know it's from Sailor Mars attack) and the young man, "Sword of Light, whom do I release." The two fireballs reach the door at the same time. The two different types of magic meet at the door and for the intermixing of the magic, there is a huge explosion.

When all the magically dust and things clears away, the wooden door is still standing, but if feels different to Shelia. She walks towards the door. Then is no magic around it, like there use to.

She pulls the door open.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N Please read and review. I actually don't know if I should continue this story. If I do, it will probably not be a Mary Sue, maybe have an original character for Shelia and one of the show characters for Orphen. Just warning you, I like male/male.


End file.
